Bella Upside Down
by obsessedmom
Summary: Charlie Swan is the Chief of Police in the small town of Forks. Bella Swan has lived her whole life in Forks and her world is about to change just by opening a door. She needs to ready for a world of possibilities, are you ready? ON HIATUS
1. Ending and Beginning

A/N If you have read my other stories this is not my usual fluffy type story. I will be dealing with some difficult topics so be forewarned. I am going to hit you with some tough stuff right off the bat. I hope you can stick with me and see where I will take you and that you won't be disappointed. I do promise to bring you the whole cast of characters, eventually, and in their canon pairings.

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story belongs to Obsessedmom © 2010. Please don't steal my stuff.**

ooo000OOO000ooo

Only one more day of school and spring break starts. Hallelujah!

Sleeping in, no homework except for that stupid report for English Lit. It's nearly done so it shouldn't take much time away from the lazy days I have planned. It is my junior year of high school and I was already counting the months to graduation.

I was already exploring different universities. I had mixed emotions about where to go. I knew if I went to UW I would still see many familiar faces. On the other hand I wanted new experiences in new places and there was an allure to moving somewhere far away and maybe warm and dry. The hardest part of the second option was being far away from Charlie. He is both my dad and my best friend. It has always been just the two of us and I can't imagine leaving him all alone. We depend on each other so much. I was confident that I could make it on my own but I wasn't so sure about him.

The crunch of tires on the gravel driveway broke me from my musings, Charlie must be home. It's kinda early. I hadn't expected to see him before I left for school.

I heard the car door slam as I grab my backpack and head downstairs.

I was surprised to hear a second door slam shut. I wonder why he'd brought someone to the house.

As I reached the bottom step I hear a knock at the door. Did Charlie lose his keys? Wasn't there a spare tucked up in the eaves?

"Coming," I hollered.

I dropped my pack on the couch as I passed it.

"Hang on, I'm coming," I said loudly. "Did you lose your…" my voice trailed off. It wasn't Charlie in front of me. Officer Jones and Officer Martin faced me somberly.

"NO… nonononono… no!" I screamed before crumpling in a heap at their feet.

I was vaguely aware of Jonesy picking me up and carrying me to the couch. He cradled me in his lap like he did when I was a little kid. I don't know how long he rocked me until my sobs turned into hiccupped gulps. He rubbed my back soothingly and it helped in the smallest measure. These men loved my dad almost as much as I did.

I crawled off Jonesy's lap and huddled in the corner of the couch, wrapping myself in an old quilt.

My eyes darted back and forth between Jonesy and Chuck. Charlie's officers were like extra dads to me. I had spent many days as a child playing at the station while Charlie worked. It had always been just Charlie and me for as long as I could remember.

"What happened?" I finally stammered out.

"Charlie responded to a silent alarm at Newton's about two this morning," Chuck Martin began. "Two drunken hunters were ransacking the store when he arrived. Everything went to hell in a hand basket Belly." Tears were streaming down his face. He had dropped to his knees in front of me and clutched my hands in his.

"By the time the back-up he had called for arrived," Jonesy choked out, "it was too late. I am so sorry sweetie."

"Can I see him?" I sniffed out. "I need to see him."

"Sure Belly."

Jonesy steadied me as I shakily got to my feet. I felt like I was slogging through deep mud as I dragged myself forward. I was numb from the shock, unable to process any thoughts.

When we arrived at the hospital I think every police car from Forks was there along with several from the Clallum and Jefferson County Sheriff's.

Chuck helped me out of the cruiser. He and Jonesy walk on either side of me through the Emergency Room doors.

A hush rolled over the crowd of people when we walk in. All eyes are on me. Their pity and sorrow are evident in their faces as they stepped aside to let us pass.

Chuck and Jonesy led me through the crowd past the reception desk and the nurse's station.

We walked up to a doctor standing apart from everyone else. He seems to be in charge here.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sartor. You must be Chief Swan's daughter Bella. Is that right?"

I can only nod my head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Chuck or Jonesy must have called ahead to tell them what I wanted. I could only nod my head. I was afraid that if I tried to open my mouth to speak I would start sobbing again. I didn't want to do that in front of these strangers.

"Okay then. Follow me please."

We walked down a quiet corridor until he stopped outside a closed door, "Ready?"

No, I would never be ready, but I just had to see for myself. Reasonably I knew that Charlie had a dangerous job but irrationally thought that living in a small town exempted us from the harsher realities. I could only nod my head again as he pushed the door open.

"Belly… do you want us with you?"

I shook my head. I needed a private moment alone, or at least as private as I could get.

I heard the door swish closed and finally looked up from the floor. Laying serenely on the hospital gurney was Charlie. A sheet covered him up to his broad shoulders. His face was so quiet and relaxed. All the worry lines seemed softened some how. I stepped closer and reached out a tentative finger to brush back a strand of hair at his temple. I stroked a finger across his mustache thinking that I never would feel it prickle against my cheek again. I would never again feel the quiet rumble of his laughter as we joked around. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer and collapsed against his lifeless chest.

I lost all track of time and space, of who I was and where I was.

"Belly baby, wake up please."

"What happened?" I looked around and saw I was in a waiting room with just Jonesy, Chuck, and Dr. Sartor.

"You fainted. You've only been out for a couple of minutes."

"We're gonna take you home now. You need to rest and try to eat something."

I could only nod my head and let them help me to my feet.

Not remembering the drive home at all I awoke in my bed aware that there were people in my house. The reality of what had happened came crashing back over me. I had no more tears in me and I picked up the first thing I could reached and threw it across the room where it shattered against the wall and knocking a picture off the wall in the process. How could he have done this to me? How could he leave me alone? I needed my dad, he was everything to me.

I heard the thump of feet running up the stairs and then quieter steps, a soft knock at the door before it slowly opened and Jake came into my room closing the door behind him.

"What was that noise?"

I could only point at what was now a broken ipod doc station in pieces on the floor and the broken glass and frame of the wolf picture that had always been on my wall. "I threw it," was all I could say.

Jake came and sat on the edge of my bed beside me. I scooted over and he wrapped me up in his arms. Jake has been my best friend since the day our dads put us into a playpen together.

"Do you know what's gonna happen now?" I asked him.

"Well I have been listening to all the talking going on downstairs and…"

"Who's down there?" I interrupted.

"Chuck and Jonesy, my dad, a few of your neighbors, there had been some kids from your school but they headed home not too long ago."

"Any idea what I should expect?"

"I heard someone say that your mom should be here tomorrow."

"What!" I exclaimed. I hadn't seen Renée in three years or talked to her in over six months. Probably the last time she called was belatedly for my birthday.

I must have passed out again at the news that Renée was coming to Forks because when I opened my eyes again it was pitch black and only the glow of my digital alarm clock told me it was nearly four in the morning.

I was achy and stiff from sleeping in my clothes. I peeled myself out of my jeans, t-shirt and bra and threw on sweat pants and a sweat shirt. I really didn't care what I looked like and I couldn't imagine that I was alone in the house so I had to be at least sorta dressed. I ran my fingers through my hair to try to get out the knots as I walked to the bathroom before facing whatever awaited me downstairs.

When I got to the kitchen Jonesy and his wife were sitting there.

"Have you been here all night?" I rasped out. My voice didn't seem to be working from all my crying.

"No, I went home to sleep for a few hours and we just got here. I'm sorry we woke you."

I was shaking my head, "Nah, I didn't hear a thing. I think I just needed to get up and move and pee actually."

Jonesy's wife, Marsha, was up and heading for the coffee pot, "Do you want some coffee or some juice sweetheart?"

"Coffee and some water would be great." I plopped down in a chair not caring that I was being waited on.

She brought them to me and asked, "Can I fix you something to eat?"

"Maybe later. This is fine for now."

We sat there for awhile sipping our coffees in silence until, "Jake told me Renée would be here today."

"Yep. Not sure what time though."

"Time is a bit irrelevant to Renée. She could show up a week from next Thursday and it wouldn't surprise me in the least."

"Belly you need to give her a chance. I know she can be kinda dippy but she is your mom."

I looked at him in shock, "Give her a chance? Why do I have to give her a chance?" I was nearly shouting at him.

"She is your only living relative."

The words hung there in the air.

"So what?"

"So ... well…," he couldn't look me in the face, "She _is_ your legal guardian now."

The idea was terrifying.

After Marsha finally convinced me to eat and I had showered and dressed in fresh clothes I felt slightly more human, by the most minute degree.

Jonesy and his wife Marsha were my anchors today. They seemed to make sure that I wasn't overwhelmed by the activity around me. Neighbors and friends stopped by. Some dropped off food and said a quick 'hello', an 'I'm so sorry' and would disappear. Others sat with me. Jonesy kept a close eye on me and would kindly suggest someone leave when he thought I had had enough.

My most welcome visitor was Billy. Charlie's best friend and Jake's dad. We laughed over fishing stories from their years together. So many times I had turned down going fishing with Charlie. If I could have him back I would never turn him down again. But it was too late for that now. How many opportunities had I missed being a stubborn teenager and wanting to do my own thing.

Marsha heated up one of the casseroles someone had dropped off for dinner that evening. After dinner as I helped wash the dishes another knock came at the door.

"I'll get it," Jonesy said.

I didn't recognize the voice, but so many of the people that had stopped by today were more friends or acquaintances of Charlie's and I wasn't familiar with them at all. I had been able to be superficially polite and most stayed only briefly. Whoever this was, I could only hope that their visit would be quick. I had had heard enough platitudes to last a lifetime.

Jonesy stuck his head in the kitchen doorway and asked, "Bella, when you're done in there can you come in the living room?"

"Sure, we're just about finished."

I dried off my hands and Marsha and I went to greet the visitor. I stepped into the living room and froze when I saw that it was Renée sitting in Charlie's favorite chair.

"Get out of that chair!"I shrieked. I wasn't making a shrine out of it but everyone else today had been respectful that that was Charlie's space and shouldn't sit there. She had some gall coming here and plopping herself down in his spot.

She jumped at the sound of my voice and moved to the end of the couch furthest from me.

"Bella, Marsha and I will be in the kitchen if you need us."

I gave him a look to say 'don't go' but he shook his head and they disappeared.

"Will you sit down so we can talk?" she spoke softly.

"Fine." I dumped myself on the couch at the opposite end, not wanting to be any closer than I had to.

"I'm so sorry about Charlie."

"Thanks for your condolences, have a safe trip home." Yeah I was being snarky but I did not care one iota.

"I am not leaving sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart or any other term of endearment. You don't have the right. I haven't seen you in three years. You even forgot my birthday last year. You just don't have the right." I was furious. Who did she think she was speaking to me like that?

"Bella, after the funeral you will be coming back to Phoenix with me."

"What?" I jumped to my feet and began pacing the room. "This is my home. My friends are here. My school is here. I can't leave. I won't leave," my voice getting progressively louder.

"Bella you don't actually have a choice in the matter. You are still seventeen and I will be making the decisions regarding your welfare."

"You? Make a decision?" I snorted. I couldn't take any more of this. "I can't do this now. I am exhausted and am going to bed. If you manage to hang around until tomorrow I will talk to you then."

I turned on my heel and went upstairs to my room, slamming the door behind me. I flung myself on the bed face first and beat the mattress with my fists. How could this be happening to me? It wasn't fair.

ooo000OOO000ooo

The next two days were packed with funeral decisions. As appealing as the picture of a flag draped casket was in my mind, I knew that Charlie would never want to waste valuable land to plant him in the ground. His spirituality was found outside with a fishing pole in his hand admiring God's handiwork not sitting in a pew listening to a preacher. We would go to the community church for the big holidays but otherwise we worshiped in our hearts and with our deeds.

If I was being forced to leave Forks I wanted to be able to take a part of him with me. The lady at the mortuary said that they could fill a vial with his ashes that I could wear on a chain if I wanted or just keep safe for when I needed something physical to connect with him. The idea of keeping a whole urn at home kinda freaked me out. There was a remembrance wall at the Forks Cemetery where I could place an urn permanently and that way he would stay in his home town. After talking it over with Billy I requested a second vial of ashes. With the blessing of the elders on the reservation, Billy, Jake, and I scattered a vial of Charlie's ashes at his favorite fishing spot the morning of the memorial service.

I am sure the memorial service was nice but I had a constant buzz in my ears and missed most of what was said. I saw both Chuck and Jonesy step to the podium. Forks' mayor said something about his dedication to the community and his service as the chief of police. The ladies auxiliary had set up a reception following the service. I know I shook a lot of hands that afternoon and nodded politely at their kind words but it was all meaningless. Charlie was gone and I was alone.

When Renée took me home afterwards I went straight to my room and crawled into bed pulling the covers over my head. I stroked the pendant of ashes that hung around my neck like a worry stone, trying to chase away the fear, loneliness, and despair, until I fell into a fitful sleep.

ooo000OOO000ooo

The reality that I would be uprooting my life slammed me in the face the next morning. Renée had rounded up some volunteers to help with packing. Room by room we went through the house and she would have me point out what I wanted to take with me. The rest I would leave here or donate to AmVets. The AmVets truck was coming at 4:30 this afternoon so we had to get this done.

The furniture and kitchen stuff would stay since I wanted to rent the house out for now. Renée had arranged for a realtor to manage the rental. The only piece of furniture I insisted come with me was the rocker from my bedroom. I had so many fond memories of Charlie reading me bedtime stories in that chair. As I grew older I had spent hours escaping to fantasy worlds and far-off places reading my own books.

I kept two of Charlie's plaid flannel shirts. All his police gear Jonesy picked up to take to the station. They were going to set up a memorial display case in the lobby of the station. Charlie was the first officer killed in the line of duty in the history of the Forks Police Department.

Just as the AmVets truck was pulling away the moving company came to get the stuff I was taking to Phoenix along with my trusty old pick-up truck. I had one small suitcase packed for the airplane the rest would arrive in two days.

My friends planned a send off party that night at the diner. I put on a brave face and tried to store up as many happy memories as I could. Someone brought a blank journal and everyone wrote something in it and added their phone numbers and e-mail addresses too. Someone promised me that when the yearbooks arrived they would send me mine. Hopefully I could stay in touch but I knew it would be hard. Another year and we would all be headed different directions after graduation. I was just heading a different direction sooner.

ooo000OOO000ooo

I kept my eyes on the side view mirror, watching Forks slip further and further away behind us. Chuck and Jonesy gave us a police escort to the edge of town. Someone from the Clallum County Sheriff's office escorted us north and east through Port Angeles and the other small towns along the way. We never had to stop for a red light or a stop sign. I knew we had reached the county line when they pulled to the side of the road and flashed the red and blue lights on the top of the car to signal farewell.

Now we were on our own.

Now I was alone.

Alone in a car.

Alone on a plane.

Alone in Phoenix.

ooo000OOO000ooo

**AmVets**- An organization similar to Goodwill or Salvation Army where the money raised from the sale of donations goes to American Veterans services. Don't forget AmVets or Disabled AmVets when you are ready to donate your gently used stuff.

**A/N **Thanks for reading. I know this was a difficult chapter to read but I had my reasons. Please click on the little button and put the story on alert and I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Reviewers get a teaser of a surprise awaiting Bella in Phoenix. Thanks!


	2. Alone In Phoenix

A/N I know I hit you hard and fast with that first chapter. I appreciate you sticking with me. Now it is time to reveal a little more about Renée.

Disclaimer: All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story belongs to Obsessedmom © 2010. Please don't steal my stuff.

* * *

Now I was alone.

Alone in a car.

Alone on a plane.

Alone in Phoenix.

We had parked and gone into the small two story house. It was a cream stucco with a bright blue front door. THe front yard was a desert landscape with a faux dry riverbed made up of smooth flat stones surrounded by succulents and cacti that were blooming. The brillant flowers surprised me with their yellows, and pinks, and reds, and whites.

"Your room is upstairs, second door on your right." Renée pointed the way and followed me up. "The bathroom is across the hall. You can use the drawers to the right of the sink. I'll empty them out now."

As she turned to leave she said, "Anything you don't want put in the hall. I'll find somewhere else to put it."

The room was a disaster. It was probably originally intended as a guest room but had become a catch-all for anything she didn't know where to put. I can understand a junk drawer in the kitchen, but an entire room --- crazy.

It had been a long day and a longer week and couldn't face the prospect of dealing with the mess in front of me. I dumped the boxes and piles of clothes that were on the bed onto the floor. The sheets were clean so I stripped down to my t-shirt and panties and crawled into bed. It would all be waiting for me tomorrow and I was in no hurry to settle in.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

There was a knock on the door and then Renée peeking around the door. I was going to need to set some boundaries with her or get a lock on the door.

"Good morning swee - - - Bella. I need to get back to my shop." _Shop? What shop? What was she talking about? _"The moving company should be here in about an hour or so, so you'll need to be up and ready for them. You should be able to find yourself something to eat in the kitchen. I should be back for dinner. I'll call later to see what's what."

"Fine," I muttered.

I heard the front door shut and her car rumble to life.

I had always been fairly independent and was glad that _that_ at least didn't appear to be changing. If she had been hovering over me I probably would have gone mad.

There was no point in showering now with all the work I had ahead of me today so after getting dressed I dug out my toothbrush and brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up in a ponytail.

I really hadn't seen the house last night except for falling face first into bed. Renée had emptied the drawers in the bathroom as promised, which was a step in the right direction. I figured I would explore the house a little before getting to work.

The only other door on the second floor was closed but this was my home now too so I was going to check it out. Pushing the door open revealed her bedroom. The walls were painted a deep burgundy. A queen size four poster bed was centered against the far wall. The bed was piled high with pillows of every color of the rainbow in every shape and size imaginable. Bright sunlight streamed in the bay window to my right. A padded window seat had pillows pushed up against one end and an afghan thrown haphazardly there as well. At the other end were several piles of books. I walked closer to check out what she might be reading. Would it give me insight to who she was? The titles ran the gamut from psychology to astrology. Physics to physical fitness. Classics to modern mysteries. Who was this woman?

As I turned to leave I saw the wall opposite the bed was cover in framed pictures. Pictures of me. She had each and every one of my school pictures from kindergarten straight through to this year's picture. There were also candid shots of me sitting in a playpen with Jake, running from the waves at the beach at La Push and others. I had no idea that Charlie had even sent these to her. And more surprised that she would care enough to have these hanging here where she would see them each and every day.

I had seen enough and closed the door behind me before heading downstairs.

The living room was painted the palest buttercup yellow. The couch was layered in so many quilts that I wasn't sure what it actually might look like. An older television faced it and a small stereo sat in one corner with an old turntable on the top. A roll top desk was in another corner behind the couch.

The rumbling in my stomach pushed me to find the kitchen. I was greeted by lemon yellow walls and lemon yellow cabinets and the wooden table and chairs were all painted a rich sapphire blue. A blue willow pitcher sat in the center of the table overflowing with daffodils. The yellow reminded me of the kitchen in Forks. Charlie had never wanted to change those yellow cabinets that Renée had painted all those years ago. She had always held a place in his heart.

I rooted around in the cupboards and found Renée's stash of junk food, a reasonably well stocked pantry which included some nasty looking cereals that probably tasted like cardboard, but there was a box of granola that looked promising so I pulled it out and left it on the counter while I found the right drawer for the silverware on my third attempt and a bowl. Milk and juice from the fridge and I was all set.

As I set my dirty dishes in the sink I heard the hiss of air brakes as a truck pulled to a stop out front. I peeked out the curtains and sure enough it was the moving van with my stuff. The one time you don't want them to show up on time they are actually early. I hadn't cleared any space in my room yet or anything. Crap!

After speaking with the movers I dashed back inside and up the stairs to clear some space for my stuff. I didn't want to have to carry it all up by myself so I needed to do this quick. Without looking I grabbed everything –except the dresser, bed, and the table I could use as a desk-- and carried, shoved, pushed and pulled it out to the far end of the hall to deal with later. Most important was getting _my_ stuff into _my_ room.

Forty-five minutes later my truck was parked in the driveway, my rocking chair and all the boxes that had been packed back in Forks were in my room, and the moving van was pulling away.

There hadn't been time to label the boxes so I had no idea what I would find in each as I opened them. Two were full of books. They were like old friends and I would never tire of spending time with them. The children's books like _Good Night Moon, Pat The Bunny, _and all the Dr. Seuss reminded me of Charlie. The hours I would spend curled up on his lap in the rocker listening to him read to me and him trying to teach me the words. I stroked the soft fur on the _Pat The Bunny_ book as tears slid down my cheeks. My daddy was gone.

When I was able to dry my tears and get back to work everything came together fairly quickly. I realized I should have brought a bookcase with me and I would have to see if there was a spare one around the house I could use. For now I piled the books against the wall stacking them from largest to smallest. Looking through some of the stuff I had dragged into the hall this morning I found a large wooden plant stand that I could use as a temporary night stand and a small lamp I could put on it beside the bed.

When everything was put away as best it could be and I had taken the boxes out to the recycling bin I headed for the shower. Phoenix in the spring was broiling hot compared to Forks and I was a sweaty mess.

I stood under the stream of cool water as it warmed and washed away the grit of traveling and unpacking. The realizations of all the changes that had happened so quickly overwhelmed me. I crumpled in the bottom of the bath, my tears furiously flowing down my cheeks only to be washed away by the stream of the shower. When I began to shiver once the water flowed icily over me I turned off the faucets and climbed out of the bath.

"Bella? Bella!" someone was shaking me awake. "Bella, you had me so worried." I turned over to stare bleary eyed at Renée. "I've been calling for the last hour. Didn't you hear the phone? You had me so worried."

"Sorry. I must have fallen asleep." _Obviously._ "What time is it?" I said groggily.

"It's just after five. I was scared something was wrong and came straight home." Barely stopping to breathe she continued, "I didn't stop at the market so how about I get something delivered? What would you like?"

Renée had said more to me in the last forty-eight hours than in the past sixteen years. Was she making up for lost time? Or didn't know how to be quiet?

"Whatever you want is fine."

I was surprised that I liked the Thai food she ordered. Forks wasn't known for its culinary choices.

She told me that the following Monday I would be starting school at Fairfax High School. Yippee!

"Would you like to come into work with me tomorrow? I can show you the shop."

"Sure, I guess so." She was being chatty and I was being quieter than usual. I know she gave birth to me and is my mother but I have no relationship with this woman. Hopefully it would happen over time and I wouldn't keep feeling awkward. Mostly I was tired. "I'm gonna go read and head to bed. What time did you need me ready in the morning?"

"Nine thirty is fine. I open the shop at ten. Sleep well Bella and I'll see you in the morning."

/\/\/\/\

"So what kinda shop is this?" I asked as I climbed in the car with Renée.

"A little bit of a lot of things, new age books and music, jewelry, some clothing, some crafts from the local Indian reservation, and I take a shopping tour once a year in a different part of the world looking for unique craft items made by women."

"Wow!" was the most articulate I could manage.

"Last fall I went to southeast Asia. It was supposed to be for just six days but I ended up stuck in a hospital for nearly two weeks with some weird bacterial infection and couldn't travel." OMG maybe that's why she missed my birthday. I had never even given her a chance to explain herself.

We parked and walked to the shop. I looked up at the sign to see the name _Bella's Boutique_ in a fancy calligraphy. I looked to Renée. "Just because I wasn't mother material doesn't mean that I didn't care. I just never knew how to show it." I wasn't sure what to think or feel with all this new information.

She unlocked the door and I walked into a warm welcoming space. "Go ahead and look around while I get the store ready to open."

There was a display of jewelry, mostly silver and crystals, in the counter by the cash register. There was a shelf of Native American baskets and pottery. There was a small rack of clothing – mostly shirts and accessories. There was a large selection of books similar to what I had seen in her bedroom minus the fiction. Titles ran the gamut – numerology, meditation, how to read tarot cards, astrology, beginner's yoga, spiritual first-person stories, kama sutra, and more. There was an eclectic mix of music as well-- folk rock and psychedelic rock, acid rock, world beat and heavy metal music and something called Tibetan singing bowls. She had special displays for things from around the world, Vietnam, China, Tibet, Philipines, Australia, countries from Africa, and South and Central America. It was sorta like a mini-Anthropologie and Cost Plus all rolled into one.

I was going to have to reevaluate who Renée was. She had her own business. Traveled the world. She must be successful or really in debt. Once the doors were open there seemed to be a steady flow of customers, some of whom seemed to be repeat business. A few times she called me over to introduce me to friends that had stopped in. Mostly I sat in one of the comfy chairs in the book section and browsed through the books.

"Bella, you ready for some lunch?" I looked up at Renée and nodded my head. I slid the book on beginner's yoga back on the shelf.

We walked down the block to a small café that reminded me a little of the diner in Forks. After lunch we made a quick stop in her store and then she took me on a drive around the neighborhood. She pointed out the shopping mall that had stores I had only seen on trips into Seattle, the high school I would be starting in a few days, a movie theater, and then we made a stop at the grocery store.

When Renée told me she was going to try and tackle clearing out everything I had dumped in the upstairs hall I volunteered to make dinner.

The next few days passed in a blur of activity.

I did some shopping for more Phoenix appropriate clothing. Wellies and thermals probably would only make me stick out like a sore thumb. No need to draw any more attention than necessary. If I could just fade into the background it would be fine by me.

I got a bookcase at a second-hand store and spent an afternoon organizing all of my books. This led to me reorganizing the closet and dresser.

I spent a few hours just driving around getting a feel for the neighborhoods and learning the best route to my new high school. I did not want to get lost and show up late on my first day at a new school. Remember… keep a low profile.

* * *

A/N So --- what do think of Renée now? I would love to hear your ideas for how you would like to see Bella and Renée's relationship develop. Ultimately though, this story will revolve around Bella and the new people that she meets at Fairfax High School. Her first day at the new school is coming up next.


	3. Twittering Birds

A/N It was really interesting to see you thoughts of Renée. So it is time for Bella's first day at her new school in Phoenix.

Disclaimer: All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story belongs to Obsessedmom © 2010. Please don't steal my stuff.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

_I spent a few hours just driving around getting a feel for the neighborhoods and learning the best route to my new high school. I did not want to get lost and show up late on my first day at a new school. Remember… keep a low profile._

Renée had wished me well and gave me a crystal pendant I had been eyeing at her shop. It was amethyst – supposedly a healing stone which also promotes inner peace and serenity as well as very good at drawing positive energies. I needed all the positive energy I could muster.

I pulled into the student parking lot early that Monday morning. The lot wasn't even half full. I approach the complex of buildings that made up Fairfax High School. It was like a small city compared to Forks High. There would probably be more people in the whole junior class than there were in the entirety of Forks High.

The buildings seemed to loom over me as I found my way to the office quickly thanks to my exploring a few days before. I approached the counter and waited until someone noticed I was there. "Hello, how can I help you?" asked an older woman who approached me at the counter.

"I'm starting here today. My name is Bella, Isabella Swan."

"Yes, wonderful. I received your transcripts last Friday. If you just take a seat in a chair against the wall behind you I'll get everything ready for you." She shuffled away and sat at a desk with a name plate that read 'Mrs. Cope'.

I plopped myself and my nearly empty backpack down in a chair to wait. I heard a page over the P.A. system, "Mary Alice Brandon, please report to the office." A few minutes into my wait the door burst open and a whirl-wind of a girl entered and pushed her way through the swinging gate at the end of the counter. She was definitely no taller than me and had short spiky jet black hair and she seemed to have boundless energy and a constant smile. I surmised this all quite quickly. "Good morning Mrs. Cope. You called?" she chirped.

"Yes dear," she said and then turned to me, "Miss Swan?" she called and waved me over back to the counter. "Isabella, this is Mary Alice Brandon and she is part of our welcome team. She will make sure you find your way around our campus today and answer any questions you might have. Here is your class list, please get it signed by each of your teachers and return it to me at the end of the day." A ringing phone pulled her attention away and I was faced with the ball of energy that had come back out to my side of the counter.

Sticking her hand out she said, "It's Alice," with a roll of her eyes. "Mrs. Cope knows I hate being called Mary Alice but insists upon doing it anyways."

"I'm Bella, just Bella," I said as I shook her hand. Looking at my class list I asked, "So where is Room E 402? I have English Literature first period."

By the time we walked out of the office the campus had filled with students heading every direction. At first it seemed a bit childish to have a buddy escort me around but quickly changed my mind when faced with the mass of people and the dozens of buildings scattered across the large campus.

As she moved swiftly through the crowd she pointed out the senior quad, don't go there unless you want to be harassed. The library, we would go there later to get all my textbooks and get me set up with a library card. Before I knew it we were standing in front of the classroom door.

Alice told me that I would like Mrs. Devon and she would meet me after class to get me safely to Calculus. Alice was right in that Mrs. Devon was a really sweet lady who seemed near retirement age but hadn't lost her love of teaching and the material that she covered. The syllabus she gave me showed that they have covered some of the same books I had read earlier in the year, an old favorite of mine was just being started, and later two more that I hadn't read before. The only strange thing was a bird in a cage twittering away. Odd.

As promised Alice was waiting for me at the door when class was over and walked me to my next class. She pointed out restrooms along the way and told me which ones to avoid. In no time she had me delivered to Calculus. I hope I can remember how to find it on my own tomorrow. Calculus was… well it was calculus-- boring, tedious, mind-numbing calculus. It dragged on and I was relieved when Alice met me at the door.

"It's nutrition break right now," she told me as we began to walk. "If you are hungry we can go to the student store, the cafeteria is open, or you can grab something from one of the vending machines."

"Nah, I'm fine. If you want you can just point me in the right direction for my next class and I'll wait there."

"Bella, you're stuck with me today," she said brightly. I think she is enjoying this, oh well.

We took our time walking across the campus and she pointed out what I guess were important features. There was a four foot wide medallion embedded in the sidewalk that traffic seemed to flow around. When I asked Alice about it she told me no one steps on it and that it was placed there when the school opened and there is a picture of the school mascot in the middle.

She safely delivered me to my next class, Spanish. The teacher, Senora Lopez, partnered us off to practice the lesson. I met a really nice girl named Angela who kindly shared her book with me since I wouldn't be getting mine until the end of the day. I tripped over the words with my lousy accent, but at least I had met someone new that maybe could be a friend. As we packed up at the end of class she asked, "Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends Bella?"

I didn't know what Alice expected of me and I explained this to Angela as we walked out the door. Speaking of my escort, she appeared in front of us. "Alice did you need me during lunch?" I didn't want to offend her since she was being so nice to me. "Angela asked me to eat with her."

We were all walking in the same direction it seemed and Alice assured me that it was fine. She would find me after lunch and get me to my next class. It turned out that Angela and I had the same class, U.S. Government next. Alice told me she would see me after lunch then and headed off to her own class.

Fortunately I got to sit next to Angela again and it made the class a little more bearable. About as bearable as a lecture discussing the political parties of the U.S. can be anyways.

When class ended we walked to a big open courtyard where there were tables and benches. I looked around and asked, "Where's the cafeteria?"

Angela giggled, "Well this is it, if you want to buy something to eat the food lines are over there," she pointed to a half dozen long lines waiting at what resembled a concession stand at a ball park.

"You eat outside?" I asked puzzled.

"Yeah, it hardly ever rains here and when it does people find covered spots to eat and some teachers open up their classrooms," she shrugged and sat down at a round picnic-type table. We both pulled out lunches brought from home and started to eat.

I explained my confusion to Angela. That in Forks we ate inside due to the nearly constant rain. I thought I could easily get used to eating outside in the sun, but it was still strange. It would be just one more new thing to get used to.

I asked her about Alice and was told that yes she was always a little dynamo and that every new student that started mid-year had a welcome team member help them out the first day or two. "This campus would be overwhelming," I told her. "This place is at least four times the size of my old school."

I saw Alice sitting on the other side of the courtyard with her friends, "Who is Alice sitting with?"

"The blond guy is Jasper her boyfriend, he just moved here last fall and lives with his cousin Rosalie the blond girl who looks like a super model." I nodded my head, she was right, she was gorgeous. "Next to Rosalie is her boyfriend Emmett, he's a linebacker on the Stampede – the football team. The last guy is Edward."

Edward seemed lonely, the odd man out in that group. "No girl friend for Edward?" I inquired. He was incredibly good looking with tousled, sun streaked hair that was neither brown nor red but something in-between.

"Nope, Edward doesn't date. He's different…" Before she could say any more a group of people converged on the table and sat down with food trays.

"Hey Ang, who's this?" a boy with short blond hair asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Everybody, this is Bella. It's her first day here." She then introduced all her friends that had joined us: Mike, Jessica, Tyler, and Ben. They were all very welcoming but I was feeling a little overwhelmed and was glad when Alice approached to lead me to my next class.

"It was nice meeting you all, I'll see you tomorrow Angela, and thanks." I really did appreciate her making the effort and asking me to join her for lunch. Nothing is crappier than sitting alone at lunch and I hadn't wanted to be an imposition on Alice either.

Alice led me to the science building and told me she would be right next door in Chemistry. I walked up to the teacher, Mr. Banner, and handed him my slip to be signed. He gave me a list of safety procedures he wanted me to read and sign. He asked me to wait at his desk and he would be right back. As I read over the paper he had given me I saw him approach the boy Angela had told me was Edward and speak quietly to him. I noticed Edward shake his head and then nod his head in agreement to something Mr. Banner said to him. I tried not to stare at Edward as Mr. Banner walked back to me. After I signed the paper I was directed to my seat. I would be sharing a lab table with none other than Edward.

When I sat down I noticed that Edward seemed to be a fidgetter. His hand was in constant motion with his foot joining in the party too. I also noticed that there was a bird in this classroom too, just to the left of Edward. Weird. I heard an 'eeerp, eeerp, eeerp' that must be coming from the bird every so often but tried to ignore it. Maybe the fidgeting was what turned girls off. Angela had said he didn't date and that he was different. Maybe that was what she was talking about. The lesson Mr. Banner was teaching I had done back in Forks last semester and I just zoned out for the most part.

Before I knew it the bell was ringing and Edward flew out of his seat without saying one word to me. Strange kid.

Alice and I walked to my last class of the day, P.E. Now I am not the most athletically gifted, okay I admit it I am the farthest thing you can find from an athlete. I was dreading this. The only bright spot was Alice was in the class with me. Fortunately the teacher didn't make me dress out and I got to sit on the sidelines and just watch.

Once we escaped the locker room, we dropped off my completed and signed form to Mrs. Cope. Then it was off to the library and the bookroom to get all my textbooks. This school didn't have lockers so that meant I would be toting my books back and forth each day. Alice told me that most of the teachers were pretty good about letting you know whether or not you would need your book the next day.

We walked together out to the student parking lot to my car. The lot was mostly empty now since it took nearly a half-hour to get my books and who in there right mind stays at school when they don't have to be there.

"Thanks Alice for showing me around today and thanks for making up that map for me too." Hopefully with the map I wouldn't get lost tomorrow.

"Bella I think we will be great friends," she said before she turned and walked over to a cute banana-yellow slug buggy. She climbed in and waved to me as she drove off.

I hadn't faded into the background today, but it wasn't completely horrible either.

I shoved my overloaded backpack across the seat and climbed in after it. With a loud pop and a bang from the muffler my trusty red truck started up and took me back to Renée's house. I wasn't ready to call it home yet, maybe someday.

* * *

A/N At this time I have no plans for posting outtakes or other POVs – but if you leave me a review I will tell you what Mr. Banner said to Edward in Biology and Edward's first reactions.

I need you to click that little button and tell me about a 'first day at school' experience you have had. Don't be bashful. Go on. You can do it.


	4. Enchiladas

A/N You surprised me, I thought more of you would be interested in reading the EPOV for the last chapter but so few took the time to leave a review. If you want the chapter 3 outtake go back now and leave a review there and I will send it to you. Otherwise… read on.

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story belongs to Obsessedmom © 2010. Please don't steal my stuff.**

_I shoved my overloaded backpack across the seat and climbed in after it. With a loud pop and a bang from the muffler my trusty red truck started up and took me back to Renée's house. I wasn't ready to call it home yet, maybe someday._

I pulled up to the house and grabbed the tonnage that was my backpack and walked into the house. There were no other cars in the driveway so I knew I had the place to myself. I had spent most of my life coming home to an empty house so this was nothing new. I dropped my backpack by the door and kicked off my shoes. I really wanted to tell Charlie about my first day of school. When the thought passed through my head it hit me hard when I realized that I would never to be able to share anything with him again. I choked back the threatening tears and hauled myself up the stairs to my room.

Shutting the door behind me opened the flood gates and the tears came streaming down my face. I wanted to scream at him for dying. How could he have done this to me? How could he have left me? It wasn't fair and I wanted him back. I need my dad. I know I didn't always show him, but I need him so much. I let the memories of him flit through my thoughts.

I must have worn myself out with my tears because I awoke to a dusky, darkened room and heard Renée calling up the stairs, "Bella, I'm home and brought dinner. Come on down."

I washed off the tear tracks from my face and went to join Renée in the kitchen.

"Yuuum, that smells good. What are we having?" I asked as I sat down at the table. I could be polite even if this isn't where I wanted to be.

"I've got Enchiladas rancheros, Spanish rice, and black beans for us."

"I've never had Mexican food before. Isn't it spicy?" I wasn't too sure about this. The food choices in Forks had been pretty limited.

"The sauce is pretty mild, give it a try. If you really don't like it you can fix yourself a sandwich or something else."

I cut off the tiniest piece of the enchilada eyeing it carefully before putting it in my mouth. I think I may have groaned. I had never tasted anything like it and it was wonderful. I quickly took another bigger bite and smiled at Renée, "This is really good!"

I managed some polite conversation with Renée. She asked about my day and I told her about Alice and Angela and how the size of the school was a bit overwhelming. When we finished eating I volunteered to clear the dishes and clean up the kitchen.

"Good night then Bella. I'll see you in the morning." And Renée disappeared up the stairs and I heard her bedroom door click shut.

Thinking about what I had said to Renée over dinner I wondered if I would become friends with Alice and Angela. They seemed like really nice girls. Was it worth making new friends if in a little over a year I would be gone from this place? I pushed the thoughts aside as I grabbed my backpack and carried it to my room.

I looked at the scribbled notes I had written over the course of the day and realized that Alice was right. Most of the teachers had said something about not needing to bring the textbooks to class the next day. I did have some reading assignments that I needed to have done before class tomorrow and pulled out the books and sat down in the rocker to get it done. Two hours later and several big yawns I crawled into bed.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The bright sun woke me from a fitful sleep. I did not feel rested at all. I had dreamed of Charlie. But for some reason I could never see his face and he wouldn't speak to me. And there had been Chuck and Jonesy at the front door in a never-ending loop playing that horrible moment over and over again in my dreams.

Renée looked concerned as she stared at me across the kitchen table but did not push me to speak. I hope I don't look as haggard as I felt but I probably did. I said a quick good-bye and headed for my truck and school.

I managed to find my English class with only one wrong turn. I kept the map Alice had given me in the outside pocket of my backpack and it saved me the embarrassment of having to ask for directions.

Magically Alice appeared and walked with me from English to Calculus before waving good-bye and saying she would see me later. There was a stimulating lecture on the chain rule for differentiating compositions of functions -- D{f(g(x))} = f'(g(x))g'(x) or some such nonsense.

I sat by myself during the nutrition break soaking up the warm Phoenix sun. Even on the sunniest summer day it never felt like this is Forks. The heat permeated all the way down to my bones. A shadow blocked my sun when I heard the warning bell ring. I peeled open one eye and saw Angela grinning down at me.

"Time for class," she said and reached out her hand to pull me up. She poked my bare shoulder and said, "You really need to wear sunscreen Bella. You are already starting to burn."

I looked down and saw she was right. I was getting pink just from those few minutes.

She kept chattering, "I've got some in my bag, you can put it on at lunch. You're gonna be miserable if you burn."

She kept her promise and handed me a tube of sunscreen as we sat down at the same lunch table as yesterday. I slathered it on every inch of exposed skin and I could already feel the tightness of an impending sunburn. "Thanks," I told her sincerely and handed back the tube to her.

Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Ben soon joined us. I tried to keep up with the conversation but was so tired from not sleeping well. Mostly I people watched and started to recognize the cliques that are probably at almost every high school.

Before long Alice was bounding over to me with the energy of a hyper puppy. I was going to try and ask her for some info on Edward but she was prattling on about some upcoming event that she was excited about and I couldn't get a word in edge-wise. She left me at the door to my Biology class and skipped off to her own class. "See you in an hour Bella," she called out before disappearing through the door to her own classroom.

I was eager to see if Edward would be his twitchy self again today. Maybe if we get to know each other he wouldn't be so nervous. Certainly it must be a nervous habit.

Yesterday Mr. Banner had started his lecture as soon as I was in my seat and Edward had darted out so quickly at the end of class we never spoke to one another. I may know his name because Angela told me but I hadn't even gotten a chance to introduce myself to him. I wonder if Alice had said anything about me to him.

I sat down alone at the table where the little bird was bouncing in its cage. Just as the bell rang Edward slid into his seat. 'Eeerp, eeerp, eeerp' damn bird; this was going to be annoying.

Edward seemed to be staring at the bird since I could only see the back of his head. I elbowed him lightly and whispered, "Doesn't that damn chirping bug you." He turned to look at me with wide eyes and shook his head. The finger tapping only escalated after I spoke to him. I really tried to pay attention to Mr. Banner's lecture but the eeerping and the finger tapping were distracting.

When Alice claimed me and we walked to P.E. I asked her, "What's the deal with Edward?"

She looked at me all innocent-like and I knew she was deciding what to say. "He's different…" was all she said.

"Yeah, I get that but what's up with him?"

"Bella, it's his story to tell. You need to ask him."

That was all I managed to get out of Alice. She helped me find a vacant locker and I shoved my stuff in and changed into the gym clothes I had purchased at the student store before school started this morning. I was in for a lovely game, or two, or three of volleyball. Mostly I tried to stay out of the way of the other girls. Once I was back in my regular clothes I looked around for Alice but she had already left. I had hoped to drag some more info on Edward out of her but I was outta luck.

I arrived at the house, still not ready to call it home, to find it empty. Under a magnet on the refrigerator was a note from Renée _– Bella, I have to close the store tonite. I won't be home til after 10. Fix yourself dinner or call for delivery, menus and $$ in the drawer. Love ~ Renée _

It was too early for dinner so I grabbed a water bottle and went to my room to do my homework. I was determined to not fall asleep and sat down at the computer to check my e-mail. I hadn't gotten any messages from my friends back in Forks. Was it a case of out of sight, out of mind? Or not knowing what to say? I browsed the trailers on the internet movie database site. After enough stalling around I got to my homework. When I was just finishing up the last of my calculus homework, my stomach started to rumble.

I lucked out with leftover enchiladas and heated them up in the microwave. I took my dinner into the living room and decided to watch some t.v. I settled in for 90210 and Melrose Place and then headed off to bed.

I awoke to another sunny Phoenix day and couldn't remember a single part of my dreams. Maybe it was better that way.

I was determined to confront Edward today. I hoped that there was a way to stop his incessant tapping. No one wanted to talk about Edward so I needed to get him to talk to me. I don't think he's said two words to me. It was a little strange. I mean, people in my other classes had at least said hello and asked where I moved from. I had been able to chat with the people who sat around me before the teacher started the lesson for the day. But Edward, the person I had to share a biology table with the rest of the semester – nothing – zippo – nada.

I planned on approaching him at lunch. Before class. Deal with this and move on.

Lunch came and no Edward. There were only four people at Alice's table today.

And the next day… no Edward.

And the next day… no Edward.

Oddly enough I missed his presence in biology. Granted the tapping was annoying as shit but he was really cute too. What a strange package.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N So…can you do it this time without the bribe? I hope so.

What's your favorite mexican food? I have a fondness for shrimp enchiladas and chimichangas.


	5. His Story to Tell

A/N Okay this is the chapter for the big reveal and you get to learn what the secret is about Edward. First off know that I have no personal knowledge about this topic and remember that this is a work of fiction. Any inaccuracies are mine alone but please don't beat me up over them.

To all the moms out there Happy Mother's Day!

Disclaimer: All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story belongs to Obsessedmom © 2010. Please don't steal my stuff.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_I planned on approaching him at lunch. Before class. Deal with this and move on._

_Lunch came and no Edward. There were only four people at Alice's table today._

_And the next day… no Edward._

_And the next day… no Edward._

_Oddly enough I missed his presence in biology. Granted the tapping was annoying as shit but he was really cute too. What a strange package._

I tried not not spend the whole weekend puzzling over the mystery that was Edward. I helped Renée out for most of Saturday afternoon in her shop cleaning and organizing and she paid me for the effort. It was kinda fun but the money was appreciated. I spent most of Sunday doing laundry and getting started on a paper for English Literature.

Monday rolled around quickly and I wondered if Edward would be back at school today.

When lunch rolled around I hid in the library. I was standing outside the classroom door when Mr. Banner arrived and I walked in behind him. I considered asking Mr. Banner what the story was regarding Edward but was reluctant, fearing I would just be told 'it's his story to tell, ask him' _again_. I did ask him about the bird in the room maybe complaining a bit about how I found the noises annoying. He only smiled and said that some people found it soothing and assured me that in no time it would just become background noise and I wouldn't notice it anymore.

The other kids started pouring into the room as the bell rang signaling the start of class. Edward slid into his seat next to me. Amidst the passing out of worksheets and returning of graded papers Edward turned to me and spoke softly, "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last week, I'm Edward Cullen and you're Bella Swan, right?" I sat there open mouthed in shock that he had finally spoken to me and could only nod my head. Before I could respond further Mr. Banner called for everyone's attention and began the lesson.

That damn bird kept up its intermidible chirping and I was wondering if it bothered Edward as much as me because he always seemed to be looking at the bird whenever I heard that pitchy 'eeerp, eeerp, eeerp'. Edward's tap, tap, tapping was still there but I tried not to let it get to me. I really did. Honest. The chirping and the tapping _finally _got the better of me though. Since I thought I would get in trouble for causing bodily injury to a bird I did the only other thing I could think of. I gently put my hand over Edward's restless one to still his movements. He looked at me in shock at the contact and I felt a thrill of an electric-like spark run up my arm. Not like a static shock that would make you jump but a pleasing tingly spark. I sat there a little stunned both at my boldness to touch this guy I really didn't know and my confusion over my reaction to connecting with him. He slid his hand out from under mine and stuck it under his thigh to squash the movement.

In a weird way I was sad that he removed his hand. The tingly feeling was nice and the back of his had was smooth and warm. It made me want to just hold his hand and maybe then he wouldn't need to tap and move so much. I hope I wasn't the cause of his nervousness. How could such a good-looking guy be nervous? I looked at him with side-ways glances for the remainder of the class. His reddish-brownish hair seemed untameable, as if he had has been buffeted by strong winds outside. He had an angular jaw line that had a dusting of stubble. His complexion was a sun-kissed golden hue. His shoulders were broad like a swimmer's and a slim waist. I could see the muscle of his arms flex as he moved. He really was quite handsome and I couldn't understand why he didn't date. He caught me looking and I turned away thinking that the evergreen color of his eyes reminded me of the forests that surrounded Forks.

Forks… I had been trying to keep that out of my head. I didn't know when I would see Forks again. Would I ever? Thoughts of Forks turned to thoughts of Charlie. I missed him so much. I could feel the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks and I shoved all my papers into my bag and fled the room without asking for permission.

I blindly sought out the largest of the trees on the sparsely landscaped campus and sat at its base weeping into my hands. Forks wasn't home anymore and I may live with Renée but that wasn't home either. Home was with Charlie and Charlie was gone. I felt so alone.

I was startled when I was wrapped up in a set of strong arms. "I'm sorry, it will be okay." I heard the comforting words but was confused and looked up to see those wonderful forest green eyes. My sobbing increased in volume as he rocked me as we sat under the lone tree. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Forks… forest… green… eyes…" I stuttered out. I was gulping for air between my lessening sobs as he kept holding me tightly in his arms.

"Bella you're not making sense," he whispered. I heard the 'eeerp, eeerp, eeerp' of one of those damn birds again before looking up at him from behind my hands.

"Distract me please," I begged him. He looked at me puzzled. "Tell me about yourself. Just - - - distract me." I must have sounded like I was begging because he started talking and couldn't believe what he told me.

"Bella you know how I tap my hand all the time?" I could only nod as I brushed the lingering tears from my face. "You know that chirping kinda noise? That's me too." I am sure that my eyebrows were scrunched up in my confusion. He took a deep breath as if searching for strength to say what came next. "I have Tourette eeerp, eeerp, eeerp Syndrome. The twitching and the noises I make are because of the TS. I don't do it on purpose, I wish I didn't, but I can't control it."

He had dropped his arms from around me and pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms there. I liked them better around me but was afraid to tell him so. This was 'The Story' that was his to tell and I understood why now.

When I focused on him I didn't focus on me. It was easier to ignore my own issues and concentrate on what he had told me.

"But you don't go around yelling cuss words," I blurted out and then felt my cheeks redden at my impulsive words.

He laughed and it felt like the tension of the moment had broken. He had the cutest crooked grin with a dimple on one side. "Bella, less than fifteen percent of eeerp, eeerp, eeerp people with Tourettes do that, it's called coprolalia. My case is fairly mild but when I get anxious it can get worse."

"Oh, sorry." I hope I hadn't offended him. He did seem to be more relaxed now.

"I do curse quite a bit sometimes, but that's just me. Fuck!" I must have gaped at him, and his grin was back in full force. "See? My obsessions and compulsions can be overwhelming. My life has revolved around my tics and vocalizations for a long time. It's getting easier as I get older."

My curiosity won out and I asked, "Has it always been like this?"

"Nope, when I was almost nine my parents decided to take me to see a neurologist. My dad is a doctor and I think he may have had his suspicions but we had to go through the process. They did all sorts of tests on me to see what was wrong, but no one could ever seem to figure it out until finally one day, the doctor said, 'I think that he has Tourettes'.

We had been sitting and talking for some time and I realized I was missing P.E. "God Edward I'm getting you in trouble. You missed your last period class." I didn't care about me but I didn't want him to be in trouble for ditching class.

"Don't worry. The teachers eeerp, eeerp, eeerp all know me and won't bother us about being out here during class time. We'll just stop and let Mrs. Cope know and she will clear the absence for us both." He pulled out his phone and must have checked the time because he said, "Class is almost over anyways so let's get to the office now before the crowds come."

He stood up so gracefully and offered me his hand to pull me up from the ground. I got that tingly feeling running up my arm again and I wondered if he felt it too. I brushed off the seat of my pants and went to grab my backpack but Edward already had it thrown over his shoulder. "Which way?" I asked. I was all turned around and didn't know how to get there.

We reached the office just as the dismissal bell rang. Edward was right and Mrs. Cope didn't bat an eye and cleared the absences for both of us.

We were walking together to the parking lot when Edward asked me, "Can you tell me now what the whole 'forks, forest, eyes, green' thing was about?"

We had just gotten to my truck and his question felt like a sucker-punch to my gut. Since he had been honest and forthcoming with me I suppose I owed him the same. I opened the truck door and threw in my bag, "I need to sit for this but the cab is too hot, let's sit in the back."

Edward dropped his pack in the bed of the truck and pulled down the tailgate for us to sit on. We both sat down with our feet dangling over the end. The students were all heading for their cars around us and I needed them gone before I could do this. I was afraid of the tears and didn't want them to see me like that. It was bad enough that Edward had seen my grief.

When the lot had mostly emptied I began, "Forks is the tiny town I'm from. It's on the Olympic Peninsula in Washington State. Your eyes remind me of the green of the forest there." I ducked my head embarrassed by my words. "My dad died a couple of weeks ago and I had to come live with Renée."

"Bella, I am so sorry." He paused before continuing, "Who's Renée? eeerp, eeerp, eeerp"

I explained to him how I had grown up with just Charlie and that I was just getting to know Renée. That I couldn't call her mom yet and I didn't know if I ever would be able to. Giving birth to someone doesn't entitle you to be called mom you have to earn it.

Edward reached behind us and snatched his bag and pulled out a notebook and a pen. He was scribbling down something as he spoke, "I have to get home but I'm usually online at night if you want to chat or something. Here's my cell number and my e-mail." He handed me the paper and jumped off the tailgate.

Before I could scoot to the edge he grasped me by the waist and lifted me off and set me on my feet. "Thanks."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N Thank you for your patience to keep reading to get to this point in the story. If you are interest in the subject of Tourette Syndrome I found some of the information I used and was also inspired by personal stories found on the TS website http://www(dot)tsa-usa(dot)org/index(dot)html As I said at the beginning this is a work of fiction and any inaccuracies are mine alone but please don't beat me up over them.

If you would be so kind to leave a review I will send you an EPOV of what he was up to those missing days and his perspective on that fateful Monday. It is longer than the last one and only reviewers get the EPOV. There will be no other outtakes of BUD.

Go on, you know what to do.

V  
V  
V  
V


	6. My Rusty Trusty Truck

A/N Know that I have no personal knowledge about TS but I do know about losing my dad and you remember that this is a work of fiction. Any inaccuracies are mine alone but please don't be too hard on me about them. Thank you to all who are reviewing and enjoying the extras I send your way.

Disclaimer: All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story belongs to Obsessedmom © 2010. Please don't steal my stuff.

~~oOo~~

As I drove to the house I thought about what had transpired. I had only told Edward the barest details about me and he had been so open with me. It felt lopsided. It blew my mind when he told me he had Tourettes. I was embarrassed that I just assumed that anyone with it cussed all the time since that's what I'd seen on t.v. and he make it into a joke and growled 'fuck' and just smiled. I couldn't believe he was being so easy going about it now when he had been avoiding me. At least it felt that way.

When I got on-line that night I sent him a quick e-mail _Edward -Thank you for telling me your story today and listening to my troubles. That was really nice. – Bella._

I quickly signed off afraid of what he might say back or that he might not respond at all.

The morning sun didn't depress me so much the next morning and even Renée commented that I looked better rested. I did feel a little better, a little lighter and if I did dream last night I couldn't remember them this morning.

When I arrived in the parking lot at school and pulled into an empty spot I sat for a bit to collect my thoughts. I wonder if Edward would disappear again now that I had heard his story? I wonder what he thought of my e-mail?

Leaning all my weight on the door I shoved it open and slammed it forcibly behind me. I loved this old truck, sticky doors and all. Shit! Here I was all cheery and now I feel depressed again. One quick thought about the truck opened a flood of memories of Charlie. Charlie teaching my how to drive and master the mechanics of a clutch. Him standing on the bumper with his head under the hood poking and prodding at who-knows-what. Him towing me out of a ditch when I had spun out on a sheet of black ice. Him forcing me to learn to change a tire 'because he might not be around to do it for me.' He wouldn't be here for anything anymore.

I needed to escape. I don't know how, but I ended up back under that lone tree again blubbering like an idiot. How am I going to function when this keeps happening? I wanted to keep a low profile and here I am making a spectacle of myself.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I looked up and saw Edward kneeling in front of me a worried expression on his face. "Eeerp, eeerp, eeerp." His hand was tapping on my knee. "Eeerp, eeerp, eeerp."

"Door… Truck… Dad… Miss him…" I stammered. I took a deep breath trying to stop the waterworks.

"Bella, you're not making sense again. Eeerp, eeerp, eeerp. Come on, get up!" He is hauling me to my feet and I don't have the energy to resist. I don't know where he is taking me but I stumble along beside him until I end up on a couch. I am confused and don't know where I am. He is still talking to me and I am trying to focus on the words but instead I just feel his tap, tap tapping on my knee again.

His words finally break through, "Bella, Bella, tell me what's going on." I am not sure how long we have been sitting here. He is kneeling at my feet staring at me, he looks so very confused but so am I.

This place looks like a small living room with couches and bean bag chairs and massive bookshelves overflowing. "Where are we?"

Edward cracks open a water bottle and tells me, "Drink." I take a sip and realize how parched my throat is from crying and gulp down the entire bottle. "We're in Miss. Julie's room. It is a safe place for kids to come and talk. Will you talk to me Bella?"

I had really given him so little information and here he was being so nice to me, I am practically a stranger to him. I don't understand.

"My door was stuck on my truck."

"Okay…. That can be fixed."

"No, it's always been sticky."

"What do need Bella? Tell me. You have to tell me."

"I miss him. I want him back."

"I know you do Bella." His face shone with honest understanding of my grief. His brows were knit together in worry. His eyes were bright, ranging from a bright pale geen, like the budding leaves in spring on the maple trees, to a darker, deeper green, like the needles of the fir trees in the depth of winter.

I know I was being stupid. Wishing wouldn't make it happen. Charlie wasn't coming back. My dad was gone.

"Can you explain what happened? I'm confused about the door. Eeerp, eeerp, eeerp." His hand was tapping a steady beat on my knee and his eyes were begging me to confide in him.

"It all came to me in a crush and swallowed me up. All these memories of the truck that involved my dad. He had made me learn how to change my own tire in case he wasn't around and I realized he wasn't around anymore and he never would be."

Edward got up from his crouch in front of me and sat beside me on the couch. He wrapped me in his arms and whispered, "Bella, you need to talk to somebody. You can't keep these memories bottled up inside you. They're eating you alive." _How was he so wise?_

His arm and body next to mine was warm and I leaned into his side. I hope he isn't here out of pity, I don't think I can handle pity on top of everything else.

I brought my eyes up to Edward's face and saw the sincerity there. Behind him in the doorway I saw a young woman leaning against the frame. She didn't look much older than Edward or me. "Hi, I'm Julie," she said quietly. "Can I come in?"

I nodded yes; it was, after all, her space. "Can we talk for a while and maybe let Edward get back to class?"

I looked to Edward and he nodded to me and got up, "Miss. Julie's cool. Talk to her and I'll come back and get you later."

"Okay."

Edward closed the door behind him, with a final "Eeerp, eeerp, eeerp," as he left and then the silence was deafening.

Edward was right. Miss. Julie was completely wonderful. It was the first time I really had the chance to think about everything that had happened in the last month. It had all happened so fast. Too fast. Every step of the way was out of my control. I had never truly gotten the chance to grieve she told me and little things were going to be reminders of what was gone. She asked me if I liked to write and I told her yes. At that point she got up from the couch and pulled a book from the crowded shelf. When she handed it to me and I opened it I recognized that is was actually a blank journal.

"Bella, I would like you to try something for me. I don't want to force this on you, you've been forced around enough, but I think it might be helpful for you. I would like you to spend a little time each day and write down a memory of your dad. Some days you might not want to do it and that's okay. But try to spend fifteen or twenty minutes each day, it doesn't have to be long and drawn out in fact I don't want you to spend more than a half-hour on reflecting. I don't want you consumed by this but I think putting it on paper will be a good, safe, release for you."

I thought about all she had said and it did make some sense. "I'll try," I told her. Maybe she was right and this would help me and I could only hope so. I glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that we had been talking for nearly two hours and I had missed English Lit. and Calculus.

She must have noticed a worried look pass across my face, "Don't worry about the classes you missed." It was like she read my mind. "I'll clear your absences. Do you feel up to going back to class?"

I shoved the journal in my backpack and told her that I was ready to face the world. I tried to smile but it probably came out more like a grimace. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Miss Julie called out and in walked Edward. "Bella," she said pointing to a door I hadn't noticed, "There's a small washroom over there. Do you want to clean up a bit before heading out?" She was cool just like Edward had said and I went to wash off the tear tracks I could feel tightening on my face.

As Edward and I were walking out the door Miss Julie said, "Come back any time you want Bella. I want to help."

We walked out into the crush of nutrition break.

"Are you feeling eeerp, eeerp, eeerp any better?"

"Yeah. You were right; she's nice and didn't push me. How did you know to take me there?"

"She's helped me too Bella. Sometimes kids and even grown-ups can be cruel on accident and sometimes on purpose. She gives me a safe place to vent my frustrations."

"Does that happen a lot?" It was easier to talk about him than me.

"Not so much anymore. Freshman year was the worst though. So many new people who didn't know me. I have a small circle of friends I've known for a long time and they're good about ignoring the tics and sounds. They make it all bearable." His voice was soothing and relaxing me and I didn't notice right away that we were now standing outside my next class. "Would you like to sit with my friends and me at lunch? You already know Alice."

He had that hopeful puppy-dog face, on the verge of a pout if I dared to decline. "Yeah, thanks. That'd be nice." I turned and went into Spanish feeling a little bit lighter.

When Angela and I were walking out of Government I spied Edward hurrying towards us, "Bye Angela, I'll call you tonight and we can set it up."

~~oOo~~

A/N Thanks for sticking with this little story. If you have any ideas for things you would like to see happen in this story, include it in your review or PM me. I've got a quickie for anyone who leaves me a review. No not that kind of quickie… an EPOV outtake only available to reviewers. This is the only way to get a BUD outtake. Yeah I'm tricky that way.

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	7. First Kiss

A/N I want to apologize for the long wait between chapters. I have just passed the one year mark since my dad's passing and was finding it difficult to find words to put down on the page.

For your patience, this chapter is longer than the rest and I give you a bit of fluff at the end. Thank you to all who are reviewing and enjoying the extras I send your way.

Disclaimer: All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story belongs to Obsessedmom © 2010. Please don't steal my stuff.

~~~o0o~~~

"I can't believe you're eating lunch with Edward Cullen," Angela whispered in my ear.

I nodded my agreement but probably our reasons differed. How could this beautiful boy want to spend more time with me? All I had done was be offensive and cry on him. Yet there he was quickly approaching and I couldn't help but be pulled toward him like some kind of magnet to steel. I called back over my shoulder, "Bye Angela, I'll call you tonight and we can set it up."

"Hi."

"Hi." What a crooked, goofy, wonderful smile he had. And he was smiling at me. He grabbed my backpack off my shoulder and carried it for me. No one had ever carried my stuff for me before. "Did you bring your lunch or did you need to eeerp, eeerp, eeerp buy something?" he asked.

I told him that I had my lunch in my bag as we walk out to the courtyard where all the picnic tables were and he led me to his table. His friends were already there. "Hey guys eeerp, eeerp, eeerp this is Bella. Bella you already know Alice." I smiled at her. "And that's Jasper Whitlock next to her, he's new too." He smiled up at me. "And his cousin Rosalie Hale."

"Call me Rose Bella."

"The big behemoth next to her is Emmett McCarty."

"Hey Bella, How you liking Phoenix?" the dimpled giant asked me.

"I'm getting used to it I guess. All this heat and dryness is different," I added as I dug into my pack and pulled out my lunch.

"So is really all that rainy in Forks?" Edward asked around bites of his sandwich.

"Wettest place in the continental United States."

The two couples, for that's what they obviously were, settled into private conversations leaving me to wonder why I was sitting here.

"I can't imagine living with all that wet and cold all the time." He seemed to shiver at just the thought of it and it made me want to laugh.

"It's all I've really known so actually this," as I waved a hand around, "is taking some getting used to. I mean eating lunch outside is just weird."

"I hope you –eeerp, eeerp, eeerp- do get used to it," he smiled, "it's really not so awful."

I can't believe we are sitting and talking about the weather of all things. It is nice sitting here with Edward though. I hadn't expected to make any friends, at least not this quickly. I don't have a problem with sitting by myself and just reading or doing homework but this is nicer…I think. As we ate our lunches I couldn't help but watch Edward. I couldn't understand why someone as gorgeous as Edward didn't have a girlfriend, or am I supposing too much? Maybe he has a girlfriend that just doesn't go this school. But then why is he being so nice to me? He has found me at my most embarrassing and pathetic, all teary faced and crap. I suppose the TS could be a problem for some girls, but he obviously does have friends, so… Lord my mind is rambling. I love how the sun makes his hair all shiny and brings out red and golden highlights. And those forest green eyes… I will not cry over forest green eyes, I will not cry over forest green eyes, I will not cry over forest green eyes. He is staring at me.

"Bella…, you okay?" he asked and a little wrinkle formed between his brows.

"Sorry, I spaced out there. What did you say?"

"Doesn't matter, but we need to eeerp, eeerp, eeerp get to class." I looked around and saw that people were up and moving back towards the classrooms. I reached for my trash but Edward was faster and dumped it for me.

"Thanks." I stood up and gathered my bag and Edward, Alice, and I headed off towards our science classes.

As we walked he asked me, "So, what are you doing with Angela?"

"We have to do a presentation in Spanish and are going to do it together. We need to practice. At least I do."

"Angela's a nice girl. I'm sure you'll eeerp, eeerp, eeerp both do fine," he said encouragingly as we walked into Biology just as the bell rang.

We slid into our seats before we could get the stink-eye from Mr. Banner. We were starting a new unit and he began his lecture and I began taking copious notes.

~~o0o~~

My days began to find a rhythm.

I would arrive early to school to sit under what I now called 'my tree' and write in the journal Miss Julie had given me. I found it remarkably cathartic to take that time each morning and think about Charlie and preserve my memories on the pages.

Somewhere along the line each morning Edward would appear at my side and would sit quietly, at least as quietly as he was able. Sometimes he would pull out a book to read or sometimes I would catch him just watching me. I liked how comfortable we were with each other. I can't be sure of the emotion but I think it makes me happy to have him nearby.

One morning as he helped me to my feet he said, "It looks like you've almost filled that journal. Do you eeerp, eeerp, eeerp want to go to the mall and get a new one?" and a little softer, "With me?" His fingers were frantically drumming against his thigh.

We were almost at the door to my English Lit. class, "Yeah, I'd like that. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Okay. See you then," he answered with the biggest grin he had ever given me. I swear he walked away with a bounce in his step.

Later I met up with Angela at nutrition break as had become our habit. We were both apprehensive about getting our grades today for our presentation in Spanish. We had chosen a scene from the musical Evita. And it definitely wasn't a singing part as neither of us could sing but a dialog between two of the characters. Alice had even helped us out by getting us costumes from the drama department.

"I think it went really well," Angela told me.

"Yeah. But I still can't roll my r's worth beans, I told her. "But, Senora Lopez seems fair and we got through it without looking at our notes. Let's keep our fingers crossed."

It turned out that Angela got and A and I got an A- and I was thrilled beyond belief. I think I floated to government and then out to lunch.

"What's got you smiling so big?" Edward asked as we walked to our lunch table.

"You remember that presentation Angela and I had to do for Spanish? Well I got an A- on it. I'm stunned." We had arrived at the lunch table and everyone else was already there. "Alice, thanks again for the costumes you let Angela and I borrow. I think it made a difference. We were the only ones who dressed up so it was kinda cool."

"It's nice seeing you smile like that," Edward said with a grin. "I notice you eeerp, eeerp, eeerp doing that more and more. It's nice."

Yeah, maybe he was right I was smiling more these days. I had been here more that a month and I was feeling settled in. With my new friends it was starting to feel like home. The journal writing that Miss Julie had suggested was helping and I wasn't crying as often and when I did it wasn't a full blown breakdown. Oh yeah, Edward had said something earlier about going to the mall.

"Edward, did you still want to go to the mall with me so I can get a new journal?" I asked as we headed off to Biology.

"Shopping? You are going shopping?" Alice interjected.

"I just need a new journal, nothing exciting Alice." I turned to Edward, "Did you want to go after school today?" I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings but I had been looking forward to just Edward and I going. It wasn't a date or anything but still…

"I promised my mom to help with some stuff at home but I could pick you up around 5:30 if that's okay?"

"That sounds great," I told him as I slid into my seat in Biology. Before class ended I wrote down my address and passed it to Edward. His fingers brushed mine and I again felt that pleasant electric tingle run up my arm.

Next period as Alice and I got dressed for PE I assured her I wasn't cutting her out but that I had really hoped to have some time with Edward alone outside of school.

"Bella, do you _like him_, like him?" she whispered to me as she pulled her gym shirt over her head.

"I think so. Do you think he likes me?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear her answer but I had to ask.

"I've never seen him this happy Bella. I think you make him happy. Just be careful, he's never had a girlfriend or anything."

"Seriously?" I was shocked and Alice just nodded as we walked out to the track to run laps cutting our conversation off.

~~o0o~~

5:15 p.m.

The pile of discarded clothes on my bed was growing and it was mostly empty hangers in my closet now. My Phoenix wardrobe was pretty limited and I looked ridiculous wearing my long sleeved thermal shirts when it was 80 degrees out. I looked in the mirror and decided unless I pulled something back out of the heap on my bed I would have to be content with my current attire. I had on a white sleeveless top made of sheer eyelet over a pale blue cammi, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a pair of black ballet flats. I swiped my cherry chapstik over my lips; I really had to stop the constant gnawing on my lips, and then threw the chapstik in my bag. I ran a brush through my hair one last time and went downstairs to wait for Edward's arrival.

Thank god Renée was at work and I wouldn't have to do the whole introduction thing. I hadn't talked to her about my new friends much and definitely hadn't said anything about my interest in Edward. I definitely was interested in Edward and had been surprised when Alice had told me he had never had a girlfriend.

I heard Edward's car pull into the driveway and grabbed my purse and when I pulled open the front door he was already there with his hand raised to knock.

"Hi," he said, dropping his hand back down to his side. He just stood there with his mouth kinda hanging open, his fingers twitching against his thigh.

I looked at him puzzled at his nearly frozen stance until he said, "You look really pretty." And then I saw a blush creep over his cheeks. "Eeerp, eeerp, eeerp."

"We match," I smiled at him. He was wearing a white button-down shirt rolled up to his elbows open over a pale blue t-shirt and a pair of low slung dark wash jeans and a pair of black converse. I stifled a giggle and felt myself relax when I realized that he was maybe as nervous as I was.

"Is your mom here? " he asked.

"No, oh that reminds me. I ought to leave her a note. Sorry, come on in," I told him as I went into the kitchen and scribbled a note and put it on the fridge under a butterfly magnet.

"All ready to go now?" he asked. I nodded my yes and we headed out to his car.

He had on KYOT on his radio. "You like jazz?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but you can change it if you want to."

I leaned back in my seat, "No, I like it. I've just never really listened to this kinda music before."

Two more songs played before we reached the mall. When Edward had parked the car I couldn't believe how fast he got out and came around the car to open my door for me. We walked side by side to the mall entrance the backs of our hands brushing against each others. When the automatic doors opened for us at the entrance Edward slid his palm to hold my hand and I felt my heart stutter.

He looked down at me, "Is this eeerp, eeerp, eeerp okay?"

I squeezed his hand tightly in mine and nodded yes with a smile that might crack my face.

We walked around the mall until we got to the Border's and browsed around the store. They had a bunch of journals—plain ones, cutesy ones, fancy bejeweled ones- I bought one with a simple pattern of purple swirls on the cover.

When we passed the food court Edward asked if I was hungry and my stomach betrayed me, grumbling loudly. "I'll take that as a yes. What kind of food do you like?"

I looked around at all the choices and settled on Panda Express. We ate amongst all the noise and people. Edward's noises and tapping didn't stand out so much here. After dumping our trash he asked, "Did you have to get home? Or did you want to eeerp, eeerp, eeerp walk around some more?"

"Walk a bit more if that's okay." And that's what we did. Window shopping and commenting on people in soft whispers. He had taken my hand back in his again and it fit there perfectly. My small hand wrapped protectively in his larger hand. It was nice, really nice.

"Do you mind if we stop in here?" We were in front of the Hallmark store.

"Sure."

We wandered down the aisle until we were standing in front of a display of Mother's Day cards. "Were you gonna give your mom a card Bella?" he asked innocently enough.

I didn't say anything. I really didn't know the answer.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward had moved in front of me leaving me with a view of only his chest. Somehow he knew to block out everything else and held me lightly at my hips. He repeated himself, "Bella? Bella? Are you okay? Eeerp, eeerp, eeerp."

I looked up into his beautiful eyes, "Yeah I'm okay. I've just never bought a Mother's Day card before. "

"Did you want to get one?" he asked tenderly. "I'm sure we can find something simple, not all sentimental and stuff."

"Maybe… I'll look… maybe," I told him softly.

Edward found what he proclaimed as the perfect card for his mom and helped me look for one for Renée. I finally settled on one that had a simple message. I could do this… Renée and I had developed a comfortable relationship, not quite mother-daughter, but more like new friends but it was a start and this was a step I could take in good faith that our relationship would build and get better still. I could be hopeful.

I smiled up at Edward as we walked through the mall back towards the car. "What's that smile for Bella?"

"You make me feel brave Edward," I said as I leaned into his side. "Like I can really begin a new life here."

We had reached the car and he had disengaged the locks with his key fob. He took my bags from my hand and set them on the roof of the car and stood in front of me, my back to the car door. "Bella you are brave, so brave." His hands were on the roof, his fingers drumming madly.

He was standing so close to me and I could feel the heat of his body radiating over my skin. His breath was a whisper against my neck. "Bella can I eeerp, eeerp, eeerp kiss you?"

My breath caught in my throat. I had never kissed a boy before. The guys I knew back in Forks had all been friends that I had grown up with, not someone I wanted to kiss. Well, Riley maybe, but he was two grades older and so unattainable. These random thoughts flashed through my head and all I could do is nod my assent.

Edward leaned down and captured my lips with his. At first brushing back and forth gently and then pressing firmly against mine. I found my chest heaving with the excitement and sensation sent coursing through me to the tips of my toes. His arms had come down and imprisoned my waist. I wrapped my own arms around his waist and could feel the tension in his muscles.

His tongue stroked against the seam of my lips and when I gasped for breath he caressed my lips and ventured into my mouth and I felt him against my teeth and the tip of my own tongue ventured forward to meet his. Our heads naturally tipped to the side letting the kiss deepen until we were faint with lack of air and we parted. Edward leaned his forehead against mine as were both panted in deep gulping breaths.

"Wow."

"Definitely, wow."

**~~o0o~~**

**Okay folks… I need your help. In the timeline here Memorial weekend is coming up soon. Would your rather see a group camping trip at a lake or just Bella and Edward going to a fair/carnival? Oh yeah... because I love you so much there is an EPOV outake for my reviewers.**

**Inspire me please.**


End file.
